starwars_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Guide: Role Play Guidelines
Here is the Guide to Role Playing. Obey these rules and you won't be hunted down by a Bounty Hunter. What is Role Play? Role Play (RP) is when you play as a character in a turn-based thread. You get to become your OC (Original Character) and allow them to interact with other people's OCs. The role-playing section of this wiki can be found on the community tab at the top menu. Things To Be Aware Of... There are some things you need to be aware of in order to be a good RP partner. Pay attention to this... #'Grammar' - I know it sounds dumb, but grammar is essential in order to make sense and not to annoy the other RP partner. Make sure that what you're saying makes sense so the RP can go as smoothly as possible. #'Godmodding' - What is Godmodding, you ask? VERY good question, young padawan. Godmodding is when you make your character way stronger than it should be and/or you control other people's characters for them. It is very annoying and most likely the RP Partner will drop the RP. Acceptions? Let's say you're "A" and your RP Partner is "B". "A grabs B and drags him through the building to the exit." That is acceptable, as long as it's not done often. But now look at this: "A points gun at B as B grovels and asks for mercy." That is NOT acceptable, a big no-no. #'Length' - Two or three line posts are ok, but they are turn-offs. The RP partner could feel like you don't care enough to write longer posts. Try to make your posts meaningful and deep, maybe even emotional. Add detail, maybe some inner thought dialogue for your character. The worst that happens is you sound like Robert Jordan. #'Graphic Content' - Make sure that what you're posting is ok with your RP partner. If they feel uncomfortable with what you're doing, then don't continue that action, or re-write the post. We do have a restriction on writing out actions involving sexual intercourse. It can be mentioned, but it can not be written out in detail. Any RPs with that type of content will be removed. If you do want to ERP (Erotic Role Play) with someone else, you can use Google Docs or other form of writing besides the Wiki. Private chat may also be allowable, given that proper consent has been stated by all effected parties. #'Posting Order' - Make sure not to post out of order. People might be upset if you skip their turn. It is the responsibility of the person creating the RP to establish a clear posting order. It is then the responsibility of everyone else to follow it. If everyone does their job, you should both follow and be followed by the same person every round. Types of RPs There are a few different categories and tags for RPs. If you're starting an RP, please ensure that it goes into the right category and that it has all the relevant tags in the title. #Fanon RP - A Fanon RP is an RP that takes place in the Fanon universe. Only accepted characters can be roleplayed as. Events that occur will affect the Fanon elements that are involved. In other words, if your character dies, they die. #AU RP - An Alternate Universe RP is one that is in any universe other than the singular Fanon universe. This can be an alternate version of the Fanon or it can be a universe based off of works from Legends or Infinities. Crossover RPs would also go here. Unlike Fanon RPs, nothing in an AU can affect the Fanon universe in any way. #PRP - A Private RP is one that is exclusive to only a select few players. Only the players listed can join the RP and no-one else can jump into the RP in the middle. How To Be a Good RPer If you obey what was typed above, you're already a pretty good RPer. But also, here's a little hint of how to be better: BECOME. YOUR. CHARACTER! When you're typing, type as your character would. Become their personality, their body, their thoughts, their actions. It's all about acting. If you can fit in your character's shoes, wear them! One More Thing! HAVE FUN! Be creative and just flow with it! Also, if you're not sure if you're a good RPer or not, ask your RP partners! Don't be shy! Learning from your mistakes is a great way to help you become better in the future! So please, enjoy RPing and all it's imaginitive glory! Category:Guide